


La Vieja

by Joan_of_Arc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, What-if Challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc
Summary: Era solo una tarea más de las tantas que debía cumplir. Solo un objetivo a eliminar como los tantos otros que había eliminado antes. Solo otro nombre que debía borrar. La Asesina del Dios de Muchos Rostros no pregunta, solo cumple órdenes.(Desafío: 'La muerte es tan... definitiva' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.)





	La Vieja

El viaje no se le había hecho tan largo. Tenía recuerdos lejanos de haber hecho esa misma travesía en barco. No. No ella. Aquella vez, el viaje había sido largo y aterrador. Pero no para ella. Es que ella ya no medía las cosas en largo o corto; ni en interesante o tedioso; ni en llevadero o atemorizante. Las cosas eran solo tareas a cumplir y ella las cumplía sin chistar. Y este viaje era solo el camino a cumplir otra tarea. Essos, Poniente, da lo mismo. La gente es gente donde sea que esté. Y las tareas son tareas, donde sea que le toquen. 

 

 _Aquel mercader en Pentos_ , había sido tan fácil. Como todo hombre seguro de sí mismo, nunca consideró que un miserable alfeñique como ella representara peligro alguno. Había sido tan fácil poner el veneno en su bebida. _“Una medida de tinto y tres hojas de menta”_ pedía siempre. Y bueno, cuando alguien es tan predecible, Nadie puede saber lo que va a suceder. Ella sólo le agregó un ingrediente…. Tres lágrimas de Lys.

 

 _La pintora de Bravos._ Nunca supo el motivo. Tampoco es que los cuestionara, eran sólo tareas y ella las cumplía a rajatabla. Pobre mujer nunca se le ocurrió fijarse que se había “roto” un peldaño en la escalera de su casa. Iba siempre tan cargada con sus lienzos, pinturas y pinceles que nunca miraba sus pies cuando subía a su estudio. Un escalón roto le puede pasar a cualquiera. 

 

 _El pastor de las montañas._ Le había dado un poco de lástima. Parecía una buena persona: trabajadora y esforzada. Claro, hasta que vio a los niños que trabajaban para él y las condiciones en que estos vivían. No fue muy difícil hacerse pasar por uno de estos niños, acompañarlo al acantilado con las ovejas y ver como el miserable pastor caía rodando por la ladera luego de su desafortunado “accidente”.

 

 _El cantinero de Maidenpool,_ fue su primer tarea de este lado del mar. La tarea que la trajo en ese barco y esa travesía que, esta vez, no había sido ni larga ni aterradora, como aquella lejana primera vez. Poniente le traía recuerdos lejanos de alguien que no era ella. La chiquilla tenía recuerdos, pero Nadie los recordaba. ¿Qué habrá hecho este cantinero para merecerlo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le interesaba. Una disputa en una cantina es cosa de todos los días. Se podrá decir que algunas son más violentas que otras, que algunas son provocadas específicamente con un propósito en mente. ¿Quién puede sospechar algo nefasto si un pobre cantinero muere intentando aplacar una rencilla en su bar?

 

 _La hermana del herrero de Darry._ Esa fue la única vez donde hubo una víctima inocente que lamentar. No fue sino hasta que le había hundido su daga en la espalda que la tomó por la cintura y se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba en cinta. Se podría haber lamentado por el bebé que nunca nacería y moriría junto a su desafortunada madre, pero prefirió tomarlo en forma diferente. Había salvado a un niño de nacer en este mundo sangriento sin una madre que lo guiara.

 

 _La vieja de la cueva._ Ésta era su tarea actual. Llevaba varios días atravesando la Tierra de los Ríos. Tenía recuerdos lejanos de haber hecho este mismo camino hace ya unos años. No. No ella. Tenía recuerdos lejanos de temor, incertidumbre y confusión. No. No ella. La Tierra de los Ríos no era la tierra de Nadie. Y esta vieja era solo una tarea más.

 

Al final los divisó cruzando el río. La vieja de capucha liderando a su súbditos llevaba una corona en la cabeza. ¿Sería una reina? Quizás era perversa y por eso se le había asignado esta tarea. Quizás no. No era de su incumbencia. A lo lejos parecía encorvada y débil. Nadie sintió la daga en su pantorrilla y su espada al costado de su cintura. En algún momento esa espada tuvo algún tipo de significado. Para alguien. No para ella. Tanteó su bolsillo y se aseguró que el frasco de veneno estuviera seguro. Todavía no había planificado su estrategia, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse de tener todos sus implementos.

 

Ninguna tarea era igual. A veces requería muchos días de investigación y de seguir al objetivo hasta encontrar una grieta donde escabullirse en sus vidas. Otras veces había tenido suerte y la fortuna la había ayudado. Más de una vez tuvo que resolver en el momento. ¿Cómo sería con esta vieja? No lo sabría hasta no acercarse más y ver con que se encontraba.

 

Siguió sus voces a través del frondoso bosque. La cantidad de árboles le permitía mantenerse fuera de la vista de la vieja y sus hombres. Los escuchaba hablar. La vieja no decía nada, sólo sus hombres lo hacían. De repente uno de esos hombres es atado de sus manos y forzado a arrodillarse. Desde su escondite vio como lo colgaron de un árbol sin darle ni la mas mínima misericordia. ¿Serían estos hombres otros como ella, asesinos para el Dios de Muchos Rostros? No. Eran muy diferentes. Ellos sí parecían entender los motivos de su tarea.

 

Una vez que la vieja y los hombres se hubieron ido, ella se acercó al hombre que colgaba. Parecía un fruto podrido colgando de las ramas hamacándose al viento. Algo en el pecho del hombre le llamó la atención. Era un dibujo de un castillo. No, no era un castillo. Eran solo dos torres, pero por algún motivo le pareció familiar. No. No a ella. Ella no tenía recuerdos.

 

Abandonó a este hombre que colgaba como un fruto y continuó su sigilosa persecución de la vieja y sus secuaces. Los siguió por el bosque, a través de un arroyo, pasando las rocas y vio como entraban en una cueva. Se quedó pensativa, cavilando como haría para entrar sin ser vista. Pero no pudo pensar por mucho tiempo. Un frío metal apoyado en su espalda le señaló que su secreto había sido descubierto. Tres hombres fornidos no tuvieron problema en sujetarla y llevarla a la cueva. En realidad, ella habría podido librarse de ellos si lo hubiera querido. Pero en ese momento lo tomó como una oportunidad de entrar a la cueva y ver a la vieja. Quizás podría fingir unirse a ellos, como lo había hecho con el pastor y pobres los niños que trabajaban para él.

 

 _La vieja de la cueva_ estaba justo frente a ella. Le parecía conocida. Se le vino a la mente una rojiza cabellera, larga y suave. Pero ésta no era ni suave ni rojiza. Se le vino a la mente unos tiernos ojos azules que irradiaban amor. Pero estos ojos no eran azules ni irradiaban amor. Más bien irradiaban odio y venganza. Se le vino a la mente unas manos suaves que daban cariñosas caricias. Pero estas manos era repugnantes y huesudas. Se le vino a la mente que ella conocía a la vieja. No. No ella.

 

De repente la vieja lanzó un sonido irreconocible, una mezcla entre graznido y aullido, un lamento horripilante que llenó la cueva de cacofonías disonantes. Sus súbditos se la quedaron mirando con una extraña confusión, hasta que uno de ellos se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído. La vieja chilló de nuevo y el hombre asintió.

 

“Tu” le dijo el hombre apuntándole con el dedo. “Ven aquí” le hizo gestos de que se acercara. “Te conoce” explicó el hombre.

 

Todo esto era muy raro, pero ella tenía una tarea que cumplir. No le sería fácil cumplir con su objetivo con todos estos hombres mirando. Tendría que llevarse a la vieja a otro lugar. Tendría que ir con la vieja, lograr su confianza, ver que tipo de bebida tomaba y verter unas gotas de su veneno. Tanteó su bolsillo y confirmó que todavía estuviera ahí.

 

Ella se acercó a la vieja y la examinó cautelosamente. La vieja le tomó la mano con la suya y suspiró. Algo gelatinoso pareció correrle por la cara cerca de donde estaban sus ojos y bajar lentamente por su pálida y arrugada mejilla.

 

Recordaba esos ojos, esa cabellera, esas manos, esos suspiros, esas lágrimas. Ese amor. Miró a la vieja e hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía: sonrió. Permitió que la vieja la abrazara y que algunas gotas de esa gelatinosa sustancia cayeran sobre su cabeza.

 

La vieja la soltó lentamente, como no queriendo desprenderse de ella. La miró sin emoción y señaló con un largo y flaco dedo a la espada que ella llevaba en el costado. Sus ojos habían cambiado. Ya no estaban vacíos, sino que se habían llenado de alivio y entendimiento. La vieja extendió su mano y le pidió la espada. La examinó por un rato y se la devolvió ensayando lo que parecía una sonrisa. ¿Sería que la vieja también reconocía esa espada?

 

Cuando fue a enfundar su arma, los hombres se apresuraron a quitársela y a desarmarla. También le quitaron la daga y el veneno y se lo dieron todo a la vieja. La vieja examinó sus pertenencias y pareció entender a qué había venido. La miró con lo que otrora parecía haber sido ternura y apoyó el veneno en el piso. Apuntando al veneno con sus ojos sacudió su cabeza indicando su rechazo. Agarró la espada con sus delgadas manos, sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y se la devolvió para que la guardase. Finalmente posó su mirada en la daga y asintió suavemente. La vieja había escogido el arma.

 

Lentamente la vieja se llevó sus decrépitas manos a la cabeza, se quitó la corona y la sostuvo en sus manos por unos largos instantes. El tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que la vieja despertó de su trance y le entregó la corona. Con sus manos temblorosas se desató la capa y dejó caer la capucha. Inhaló profundamente y soltó un desgarrador suspiro. Mirando a sus hombres asintió y con la mirada les hizo saber que su decisión estaba tomada.

 

Fue ahí cuando, horrorizada, vio el cuello descubierto de la vieja. Un tajo que nunca había cerrado le decoraba el cuello cual collar de rubíes rojos. La vieja señaló la daga con sus ojos y con sus finos dedos le indicó exactamente lo que debía hacer.

 

Su tarea estaría completa pronto. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que era la única tarea que hubiera preferido no tener que cumplir. Se dio cuenta que no le debía nada al Dios de Muchos Rostros. Pero sí se lo debía a su familia. _Familia, Deber, Honor,_ resonó repentinamente en su cabeza. Las palabras cobraron una fuerza que ella no esperaba y que le costó entender al principio. Ella haría su Deber y recobraría el Honor de su Familia.

 

Decidida, apoyó en el piso la corona que le había entregado la vieja, tomó sus manos una vez más y les dio un fuerte apretón. Ésta le devolvió el gesto y con sus finos labios húmedos le dio un beso en la frente. Una despedida. Un gesto de agradecimiento. Sin darse oportunidad a dudar o a volver atrás, agarró la daga con una mano y la apoyó sobre el cuello de la vieja. Con la otra le dio un último apretón y se llevó esa mano huesuda a sus labios para darle un último beso.

 

Un corte seco. La vieja lanzó un último alarido y el silencio reinó en la cueva. No le brotó sangre, se ve que ya no quedaba sangre en ese cuerpo marchito. Ni bien hubo terminado de pasar la hoja de su daga de un extremo del cuello al otro, el cuerpo se desmoronó y cayó al suelo. 

 

Con ternura le cerró los ojos entreabiertos al cuerpo de la vieja, cerró los suyos y murmuró un suave “Adiós madre”. Tomó la corona entre sus manos, se puso de pie y, mirando fijamente a los hombres, se dirigió a ellos con autoridad colocándose la corona.

 

“Mi nombre es Arya Stark y los guiaré hasta que la tarea de mi madre esté completa”.

 

FIN 


End file.
